1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for locking or positioning the soft jaws of a chuck, such as a lathe chuck or the like, during the procedure for machining the jaws to fit the workpiece to be held by the jaws of the chuck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,422 and 4,772,034, issued to applicant, a jaw locking device of the indicated type which is designed to lock the soft jaws for the purpose of machining the jaws to fit the workpiece at full chuck pressure and that provides for adjustment of the jaws in the locking position for the exact amount of metal removal desired. More specifically, the locking devices disclosed in said patents are capable of making accurate adjustments for the purpose of machining the exact amount of metal from the jaws so that the jaws fit the workpiece to be held thereby within a tolerance of plus or minus 0.0005 inches, and are designed to stop the jaws within the movement of the chuck attaining the maximum jaw pressure that can be delivered by the chuck. Also, said device is designed to provide means for the operator to know how much metal he is going to remove during the jaw machining operation and to be able to stop the jaws in measured thousandths of an inch.